Being Rabbid-part 2
Being Rabbid - Part 2 is the 29nth episode of the 2nd season of Rabbids Invasion as well as a continuation to the episode Being Rabbids. All episodes with John as a human before this episode and after the first part is a continuity error. Plot After the mind switching events of the first part, John attempts to fix his current situation Summary John (as a rabbid) is throw out of the lab right into the junkyard, where the rabbids make him the new leader due to him able to talk normaly, he decides to leave them in order to fix his situation but the rabbids do not want him to leave, while Gina suffers with the rabbid inside John's body. But soon Gina manages to get John to the lab, which gives him the chance to explain everything. A big disaster then begins as Gina overloads his machine and electrocutes herself, John and the rabbid. In the end John get's his body back, but then the rabbid and Jessica switch places and she ends up being a rabbid. Trivia *Main antagonist(s): John and Gina. Quotes *'John': This is a nightmare. *'Announcer': Previously on Rabbids iNvasion. *'John': My mind explorer is ready at last. I'll be the very first man to enter the brain of a rabbid! ---- *'John': This is a disaster! Our two brains have been swapped! He's the rabbid! He's me and I'm him! ---- *'John': My head. Where am I? Wha? Hey, no touching! ---- *'Rabbids': Bwa, bwa, bwa, bwa! Bwa! (Sputtering) Bwa! (Sputtering) Bwa! (Sputtering) Bwa! (Sputtering) *'John': Hey! Ho! *(Rabbid hands John a Gold Plunger) *'John': Me? Alright, guys, thanks a lot. *'Rabbids': Bwa! (Babbling) Bwa! (Sputtering) Bwa! Sputtering) Bwa! (Sputtering) *'John': I get it. You like the way I talk. Oh, boy. I'm lucky. Whoa. Hey. Okay, that's enough for me, guys. Let's get back my body back if you don't mind. Wow. You really worship me, huh? *'Rabbids': Bwa! (Sputtering) Bwa1 Sputtering) *'John': Hey, this could be alright. Ow! ---- *'Gina': John, have you seen the doctor, lately? ---- *'John': Ow! Stop that! Why I ought ya... Mffggh! Blffggh! Hey, look up there! *'Rabbids': Ohhhh. *'John': Oh ba. Ba, ba, ba. ---- *'John': Bwa, bwa, bwa! Yeah, yeah-- Come on, you again? Bwa, bwa, bwa.Bwa. (Bleching Loudly) This is never gonna end. No, no, no. No more thank you very much. Hey, what are you my biggest fan-- No! Ow, ow, ow! ---- *'Rabbids': Bwa! (Sputtering) Bwa! (Sputtering) Bwa! (Sputtering) Bwa! (Sputtering) Bwa! (Sputtering) Bwa! (Sputtering) Bwa! (Sputtering) *'John': Hmm. Hey, you. Open wide. (Chuckles) Yeah? Yeah! ---- *'John': Oh! Bwa! (Babbling) *'Rabbids': Bwa! (Sputtering) Bwa! (Sputtering) ---- *'John': How do they run with such tiny legs? Oh! ---- *'John': No, no, no, no! Back off! Leave me alone! ---- *'John': (In Rabbid's Body) I'm back. Boss, boss! It's me, John! I can explain everything. It's complicated. But I can't explain it. *'Rabbid': Bwa! (Sputtering) Bwa! (Sputtering) ---- *'John': Quick, boss, we've gotta reverse the process! Boss! Aaaah! Boss! Please, you've gotta switch-- ooof-- waves of brain activity-- Ouch-- And block the impulse of the nerves-- Ouch! *'Gina': Okay, er-- I'll switch the nerves and block the impulse of the cranial activity waves, uh-- ---- *'Gina': How do you expect me to figure this out? Oh, whatever! ---- *'John': Oh! It's me! It's really me! (Laughs) It worked. It worked, boss! Ha, ha, ha, ha! ---- *'John': Huh? *'Gina': John, what have you done? Tell me this isn't a nightmare? I don't wanna be a rabbid! Gallery Tumblr inline o8dcvaQMCE1rau6zr 500.jpg MOT7.jpg MOo4.jpg King Rabbid and Two Rabbids.jpg 2f300a.jpg 26a95e.jpg Throne.jpg 73c57f52482e4f8cb78008c9d6071e4a 1280X720.jpg Rabbid lab.jpg 41Alw6oLlTL. SX268 .jpg 16019f.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes